You Shall Never Be Forgotten
by ElphabaThropp-www
Summary: Alternative ending. Musicalverse. Elphaba decides that Fiyero deserves a lot better then her and she wants to give that back to him…by killing herself. Oneshot. Fiyeraba. Major character death.
AN: Hey guys. I've been plotting this on my head for ages, but I always thought "Am I really capable to kill not one, but two of my dearest characters?" And my answer was always a big NO. But this Tuesday I had a test, a different one tha has two questions per subject, and in one of the Biology questions about DNA there was a picture of two corpses found in Italy in what they called an eternal embrace, they've been burried for more then 7.000 years and the girls were all saying how romantic it was, that they not only died together, but were burried like that. I can't find that romantic myself because of A) we can't know if they were really a couple, they could've been burried like that as an humillation form and B)we can't know why nor how they died, but hey, people think that is romantic so hey, let's write that shit. I don't know why but you guys like when people die, so here, a suicide story, I hope you enjoy.

P.S.: It's placed on the Victorian Era (1900, same year as described on the book), but in some stories, for no apparent reason, I like to imagine them dressed like in the early 1800's, when men's fashion was very similar to Hans's in Frozen but women's still had a strong vein for the Rococo era, or Marie Antoinette era, and this is one of those. Try to imagine Glinda dressed like that, I swear it's worth it.

She still couldn't believe he had said those words, "I'm going with her," even though he was here, having sex, no, not sex, making love, she decided, they were making love for what they were doing wasn't for fun, even though she had to admit it was quite funny, it was because they were simply, utterly and completely in love with each other. And yet she couldn't believe it was happening. She couldn't believe that he left his whole life behind, his job as Captain of the Gale Force, his room at the Emerald Palace, his status, his engagement with Glinda and all for her? How dare him? How dare him leave this perfect life behind and become a fugitive and all for her? Was she worth it? Was love really enough for him? Would she do the same for him? Yes, she would. She would do anything for him anytime needed, because she loved him more than anything. She'd kill and DIE for him anytime and now she wondered if that was the right thing to do. To kill herself with his knife and tell him to say it was him, that it was all a scene to gain her confidence and then stab her by her back. To tell him to lie and say it was his plan since the beginning. He could have his life back and she could die happy knowing that, for at least once, she knew what was to love someone who loved her back, if only for a few hours.

She would do that!

She would give him his life back!

Maybe someday he would realize the mistake it would have been to run away with her. Maybe someday he would stop to think about that and realize that he wasn't in love with her, or that he would get bored with her sameness, with her cynicism, her sarcasm, her rude, home stay and bookworm personality and realize they were far too different to be together…or both.

With a last thrust they both came. He kissed her forehead, her cheekbone, her jaw, her neck and kissed the way back but stopped on her left ear, kissed behind it, whispered "I love you" and then lightly bit her lobe, all of which made her shiver a little more every time.

She looked at him deep on his eyes and said, "I love you, too." His answer was to smile so wide he couldn't even open his eyes. That and to make out with her for so long and so passionately that they were both hopelessly breathless when they parted, they had to take their time to catch their breaths.

Elphaba was really going through with her plan. "Yero?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you did what you did?"

"Because for the past five years that you've been away you were the only thing on my mind. Because I joined the Gale Force because I couldn't bare the thought of what might happen if someone else found you, not me. Because when I wasn't thinking about you yourself the only thing that I thought was that I had to find you and how was I going to do so. Because I've been in love with you since the Lion Cub. Because life without you is no life and I'd sooner die then live without you." He said without further thought as if he had rehearsed his speech. He might have.

He would change his mind.

"Fae?"

He had to.

"Fae?"

That was the best for him.

"Fae, what's wrong?" He asked when she didn't answered him, only stared at him for a few moments.

He would understand. He had to.

"Would you do me a favor?" She asked, with tears starting to form on her eyes.

"Anything, angel."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Would you kill me?" She asked without hesitation.

He laughed. "Nice joke, Fae."

"I'm not joking, that's an actual question!"She said even more serious.

The look on his face was a mix of shock, horror, terror, fear, grief and a little bit of disgust.

"What?" He asked incredulously, almost crying.

"I want you to kill me."

"I would never do something like that." He was tearing up.

"But can't you see that's the best for both of us?" She was trying to stay calm.

"What? Are you out of your mind?" He was angry now."How me killing you could possibly be best for any of us?"

"You could redeem yourself and get your life back just like it was before and I could finally be at peace!" They were sitting now.

"No!" He almost yelled. "How could you ever think that my life could be any better without you? Fae, without you I'm miserable."

"Yero, don't you see the danger you're putting yourself into?" She was crying now.

"I know and I don't care! I'd sooner die, Elphaba, than be without you."

"Fiyero, please…"

"No, Elphaba. Stop being so selfish."

"Selfish? You're only thinking on your own happiness! You're the selfish one."

"Fae, don't you want us to be together forever?"

"Of corse I do, more then anything, but that is not that easy. Please understand that when I ask you that I'm thinking on you! On what's best for you!"

"No, I can't. I can't understand."

"No, you don't want to."

"That too. I can't loose you." He was in tears and held her to him so closely they almost mixed into each other and became one. Elphaba started crying herself but reached for his knife on the pocket of his pants that were just behind him.

"That's alright, my hero. I understand," but by that moment she already had grabbed his knife, "but if you won't do it, I'll do it myself!" She said as she held the knife high on her right hand and in tears. Fiyero stared at the shiny object with wide eyes and he could only menage to breath in to say something before she buried it on her stomach and moaned in pain.

"FAE!" He yelled in despair as he unburied the knife with his left hand. "What have you done?! Oh my sweet Fae, what have you done?!" In between breaths, tears and hiccups he touched her face with his blood wet hand.

"Please don't be mad at me," she asked sadly and weakly, "please don't be mad."

"I'm not," he said resting his forehead on hers, "I'm not, I swear." He grabbed the knife back and adjusted the way he was holding that for better usage. "But as I told you just now 'life without you is no life and I'd sooner die then live without you'." He gave her a fake smile as he copied her acts and buried the knife on his own stomach and removed it just after, them both falling to the ground.

"NO! Yero, no!" She cried.

"I'm not leaving you!" He rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yero?" She asked as blood started to drip from her lips.

"Anything, angel." He answered as he struggled to fill his lungs with air and could already feel blood on his throat.

"I'm starting to feel so cold."

"I'll keep you warm." Was the last thing he said before blood came out of his own mouth. He held her for the last time. "I love you more then anything, Fae."

"I love you, too, Yero. So, so much." Two seconds of silence and she said her last words. "Good night, my love." And then everything went dark and her heart stooped beating.

Fiyero saw her neck go numb and her head grew heavy on him. She was no longer there. But he wasn't sad. Soon he wouldn't be, either.

"Good night, my angel."

"I can see a light there. They must be there." Was the last thing he heard as he could see a deem light approaching before everything went dark and he was no longer there.

Meanwhile, in the Emerald Palace, Lady Glinda was still retired to her chambers. She had decided she wouldn't care for the situation anymore. To hell with them. Both of them.

Once he said he loved Elphie, no, Elphaba, that he would follow her wherever she may go once he found her, but she didn't want to believe him. She now saw she didn't lose him for he was never hers to lose. Why regret what could never be? These were words he would never say, well, not to her. Not to her, not for her. So she stopped carrying, at least she was trying to. She had dressed herself on her best gown, a sparkly blue one, done her hair, applied powder, rouge on her cheeks and lips, coal on her eyelashes, very carefully as not to stain her face, and washed in perfume. She was still doing so when a knock came on the door.

"Come in." Said the high pitched sing song voice.

"Miss Glinda?" Came in the new Captain of the Guard.

She froze. That couldn't be good. "Yes?"

"We found them."

Oh shit. "Where?"

"Dead on the woods."

OH SHIT. "What?" She tried not to cry, but she was failing.

"We found them dead on the woods. As it seems it was a suicide. They were naked and on a tight embrace."

Naked. She should've seen it coming. "Was any attitude taken?"

"None. We are waiting your orders, Lady Glinda."

She swallowed her tears and said "Well, then. Let them prepare the corpses and dig a grave large enough for both but nothing else before I arrive, do you understand?"

"But Milady, we're going to burry the traitors?"

"Do you understand?" She asked fiercely.

"Yes, Milady."

"You may go now." At that he went away, leaving Glinda alone with her thoughts and tears. How could she be so dumb? She would never be able to forgive Elphaba and/or Fiyero. She would never be able to clean their names. She would never be able to hold her best friend again, nor say her goodbye. She would never be able to apologize to Fiyero for forcing him into a relationship with her, for pressioning him into saying "I love you" even though deep down she knew it wasn't true. She was feeling so guilty, so lost. How could she make up for them? She had to make up for them. But how?

After a few minutes she had an idea.

She washed her face and reapplied her makeup. She dressed on her black mourning dress, that she owned because her granny had passed away two years ago, got her and Fiyero's engagement rings and left to the outside of the palace to her personal coach who would take her to the location the new Captain gave him. Just in time the stone carver reached her with her special order and they left, only stopping on a camp of poppies where she took some.

There they were, lying side by side, naked, with only a white blanket above them. They looked so pale, so cold, so…lifeless. She had never really seen a dead person before (she wasn't brave enough to get close to granny's coffin) and seeing her best friend and her ex boyfriend like that was too much. She couldn't bare that. She wanted to cry. She wanted to break down, but she couldn't. Not yet. Not in front of these people. It would look suspicious.

She took a deep breath and walked to the corpses. She bent down on Elphaba's side and reached for the box with the rings on her pocket. She grabbed Elphie's left hand and slid the ring, that was supposed to be hers, on her ring finger. Then she did the same with Fiyero. When she stood up she just stared at them for a few seconds, wondering what exactly had happened. What could've made them take such a tragic decision? Glinda took yet another deep breath and whispered "I'm sorry, guys" so softly she herself almost didn't heard.

"Where are their belongings?" She asked no one in particular.

"In that pile, milady. We are going to burn them." Said no one in particular.

"You're putting that on my carriage, please." She said without getting her eyes away from the bodies.

"But milady…"

She heard a lot of that that day.

"Do as I said!" She said fiercely, still not taking away her look.

"Yes, Milady."

Finally she looked away and said, "Gentlemen, please place both of them on the grave."

Two men came, removed the blanket on top of them, took Elphaba first, because she was obviously lighter, and then Fiyero by her side, both bellies facing upwards.

"No, no, no. I want them on their sides and holding each other. Do so as both of their left hands are visible."

They did what they were told. They made Elphaba's left hand rest on top of Fiyero's right shoulder, his right hand was resting on her lower back. His left arm came from under her and rested on her right shoulder. That way both of their rings were visible. They made his chin rest on top of her head.

"Okay, that will do. I can do it from now on." She said grabbing the blanket from the ground and covering them bellow the waist. She placed one of the three poppies she took on top of the blanket and left the grave. They no longer looked dead, just asleep, like a just married couple.

"Can we throw the dirt now, Milady?" Asked no one in particular.

She just nodded and watched as they threw the dirt on top of them and she saw her friends for the last time.

They finished a few minutes later and Glinda asked for help to place the gravestone she had ordered. It was made out of cheap stone, there was no name on it, for obvious reasons. It was nothing too fancy but very meaningful.

She placed the two remaining poppies and left with everyone else.

The grave rested there alone, for eternity. People would wonder who was there, maybe someday historians would even dig that and find the two lovers on their eternal embrace, but from now on they could finally be together and at peace.

Ꮿ

For a couple whom I owe apologies;

For a misunderstood girl and a not so perfect boy;

For a girl whom fought for what she believed and a boy whose life's only purpose was to find her at any cost;

For a couple whose love was forbidden;

For two people who fought the odds but lost the battle;

For a couple in love who can finally be together.

That your love may now last forever wherever you may be.

F.T. & E.T.

*1870|1871

+1900

You shall never be forgotten.

A.N.: I'm sorry if you hate me right now. But I hope you liked and please review. Reviews makes me happy. Thank you for reading.

P.s.: If you found the reference please say on the reviews ;)


End file.
